Enter Into the Darkness
by KageKitsune08
Summary: Harry Potter was not just a wizard, he was so much more! How different will the story be without himm living with the Dursleys and a loving family. He will not be the moldable weapon that they expect but a warrior with skills they would not expect.


_**Enter into the Darkness**_

This is another plot that has been in this old head of mine that forced its way to paper. I don't think I have seen this plot used anywhere else but I do like to give thanks to Miranda Flairgold who had a major influence on half of this story and mudbloodpotter05 also for inspiring this in me also. I am going for a Harry Potter and Charmed crossover with Harry doing something fundamentally different than usual. So let me also say that the next chapter for The Crimson Twilight is just about done also! But here we go people enjoy!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Albus Dumbledore was a man many people looked up to and respected in the wizarding world. He was the defeater of the Dark Lord Grindlewald, a powerful light wizard, and more importantly he was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. The group that he had formed to fight the threat that the newest dark lord posed to them. He sighed to himself again when he let his thoughts go back to Tom Riddle the young man was going to be something great and Albus knew it. He had tried his best to steer the boy in a direction to his liking. Things had seemed to been going to plan until the young man had found out about his Slytherin heritage and then had found out about all the thing Albus had done to try and steer him in the right direction. Things had shot straight to hell after that the boy had played the game better than he had and he had gotten from under his grasp and became the monster he was today. All that had ended tonight when he had attacked the Potters.

Albus had to get out a smirk at that, things had gone marvelously. He had his work cut out for him at first but he knew that he had done well for himself. James Potter came from a powerful family of light wizards said to have descended from Gryffindor himself and then Lily had been a powerful muggleborn witch. The only thing was the hat had wanted to put Lily in Slytherin and he would not have that. He had forced the hat to put her in Gryffindor and things had gone on from there. Of course he had to step in numerous times but they had gotten together and had little Harrison. And now here he was dropping the boy off with Petunia with a threat that she had better take him in. After doing that he left planning for how to shape the boy into the perfect icon for the light.

Harrison lay in his basket tears falling down his little face. Harry was a special child, more special than even the ever manipulative Headmaster knew. No one knew that Lily's past and family would be the ones to change the fate of one Harrison Potter. Albus Dumbledore expected to find Harry Potter a meek and malleable child in eleven years, too bad there was one thing he didn't count on was Harrison having extra family that would come and raise him. Albus Dumbledore had never met Penny Halliwell.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Petunia Dursley woke up to the sounds of wailing in the middle of the night. She frowned to herself as she looked at the time. It was one o'clock in the morning. She knew Dudley was a growing boy and was always hungry but she has just put him to bed five minutes ago and he never woke up from his sleep until he had at least three hours of sleep. She rolled over to find her husband sleep; she sighed as she got up and made her way across the hall. She opened the door only to hear silence from the crib and yet an incessant crying that could only be from a baby.

A feeling like ice washed over her as she all but ran to the front door. She opened the door and prayed that it was all a joke. She lifted the babe out of his basket and cradled him close so that she could take a look at the little one. She took one look at him and knew who he was and what had to have happened. She could also see the note that came with him. She read the letter and balanced the boy on her hip. She sneered at the letter and the audacity of the old man that had separated her from her sister. She knew that no matter what Vernon could never learn of the boy or his life would be hell and he would turn out just as easily swayed as others by the headmaster.

She knew what she had to do as she changed the boy quickly and brought him upstairs and quietly brought him into the attic. A man had come to her late one night when she had just put Dudley to sleep. He had told her when the time came to call his name. She knew now that this was the time he had to referred to. She made sure that Vernon was sleep before she let the name fall from her lips.

"Sam" she whispered as bright white and blue lights descended into the small attic. The man in question looked at her and then to the small infant that she held in her arms. The elders had long told him of what was going to happen that Halloween night. Harrison was far more important than anyone in the wizarding world could imagine. His destiny was massive and the life that Dumbledore had planned for him would not have prepared him for any of it.

He wordlessly took the child from her arms and with an assurance that the child would live a blessed life he orbed out of the room with Harry Potter and into the home of Penny Halliwell. Penny looked up from the Halliwell Book of Shadows and to the whitelighter to her and her daughter. Sam was carrying the child that she knew had to be the one that she was being charged with the care of. She took the small babe out of his hands and smiled down at him. He was a beautiful baby with slightly slanted flawless emerald eyes, a healthy tan color to his skin, long beautiful lashes and a cherubic face. She smiled at the child and brought him over to the Book and turned to the page she had been studying.

_Blood of my blood_

_Reveal to me_

_Where you come from_

_On the Halliwell Family Tree_

As soon as the words left her lips the tree in the book began to light up as the magic did its purpose. She watched fascinated as the tree showed their entire family line. She scanned the tree and did not find little Harrison. Then a name caught her eye. Off to the side it seemed her great grandmother had twins and that one married into the line of dark wiccans known as the Evans line. She raised her eyebrows, it had been awhile since the line had resurfaced add to the fact dark wiccans were thought to have died out a long time ago. She moved herself away from the book as Sam gave her a set of papers.

"His Aunt was wise enough to give us his papers and she signed over custody to you and bequeath all rights to you also. She said she knew it was for the best that you had total say in the boy's life. She is a kind woman that knew that the life he would live at her house would not have been for the best. Anyway I don't need to remind you that this boy is depending on you, Penny raise him well. I am to be the one that you go to should you need the elders for anything." Sam said as she finished signing all the papers that would allow her to claim him both magical and normally. She knew that the boy would need her and him growing up alongside the girls would be something good.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Penny smiled to herself as she watched the young boy sleep in his new crib that was put right next to Phoebe's bed. She got up and walked outside the room leaving the crystals in place to tell him when the younger child would wake up. She made her way down the stairs and into the hall just as the doors opened and a chorus voices ringing out. She hurried to the door as Patty led her three girls inside.

Phoebe voice was the loudest along with Prue's. No doubt the two having gotten into another argument about something else. She could also hear Patty trying to quiet them and Pipers voice telling them to listen to their mother.

"Girls please are quiet!!!" she hissed out as they all jumped and turned to face her going quiet quickly. Patty looked at her mother confusedly as to why she had told the girls to be quiet, it's not like they don't make that much noise on the regular.

"Mom what's wrong? Is everything okay you seem a bit off?" Patty said as she brought the girls into the house and they ran off. Penny watched as the girls ran into the house before nodding to her daughter and motioned for her to follow her. Patty knew something big was up but she knew she just needed to follow her mother to find out what it was.

Penny opened the door to the room Phoebe had to herself and Patty felt herself gasp. They had only been gone for about six hours and it seemed like the room had gone through a huge change. She looked around at the changes in the room. The room was split right down the middle that clearly marked off a girl side and a boy side. Phoebe's side was the same as usual except it was clean. The boy side is intrigued her. It was done in light and dark blues with clouds all over the walls. She could see all the baby stuff that had been brought in and the toys and clothes that filled the side of the room and then before she could ask why a small gurgle and babble were heard from the beautiful crib in the corner.

Before Penny could even say anything Patty had made her way across the room and over to the crib. Patty had seen beautiful babies; she had given birth to three of her own. But there was something about this child that seemed to sing to her soul. The boy was beautiful. Soulful and intelligent slightly slanted emerald eyes, a natural tan complexion, and a head full of midnight black silky hair. She turned to her mother for an explanation as she picked up the gurgling bundle as he clutched to her and laid his tiny head on her shoulder.

Penny smiled at the interaction between her daughter and their newest family member. While Patty did have a way with the craft she was best at being a mother. She was made for it with her endless patience, loving smile, and all around caring nature. She watched as her daughter checked the little boy and changed him and put him back on her shoulder where he started to drool.

"That baby boy 'is the reason I wanted to talk to you. That little boy is a part of our family Patty. It turns out that awhile ago down the family tree our ancestor had twins one did not take up our name and instead married into the Evans line of dark wiccans. When this happened, their line went dormant the magic not showing up in them for some reason, but nevertheless this little boy has our blood and the dark wiccan blood, along with wizard blood." She said as Patty sat him in front of her and was talking to him and wiping all the drool he seemed to be intent on mass producing.

"That is very amazing that we do still have family but it seems that he is not here to just visit. Why he is here mom is what I'm trying to ask. I had no problem with him being here but I do not think for a second the mother of such a beautiful child would give him up." She said looking her mother right in her eye.

Penny sighed this was the hard part to explain. The sad tale of the baby's short life. It was no doubt that Patty was attached and like any good mother she might blow her top once she got wind of what had happened to the child and the place he had been placed afterwards and what plans had been laid in place for him by someone that was not looking out for his best wishes.

"His parents were murdered last night in England. His mother Lily Evans Potter and his father James Potter were attacked by a mad man that was bent on destroying him in the name of a prophecy. Voldemort broke through all of the safety measures that were placed upon them and killed his parents. Then once the man tried to kill him the magic reversed itself and destroyed the dark wizard's body. The esteemed leader of the light left him in the care of Lily's sister. He had counted on the hatred that Petunia was suppose to have for Lily so that he would have a horrible life. This would make him grateful to the old man and endear him to him. He didn't count on Lily and Petunia forgiving each other and within the last four years growing close. Petunia knew that should the boy stay there her husband would listen to what the letter said and abuse him. So she had called out for help and the elders sent Sam. Now I am the legal guardian and magical guardian of little Harrison. He will be staying with us and learning the craft while we prepare him for when he goes back to their world. His destiny is as great as the girls." She said as Patty clutched the babe tighter who only gurgled happily as he wet her shoulder once again.

"I always wanted to have a little boy, he is so very precious. I promise that he will have the best life here as long as I draw breath. We should give him a wiccaning don't you think?" she said smiling down at the baby she had moved to her arms so that she could look at his face. He babbled happily at Patty and patted her cheek those intelligent green eyes saying that he understood what was going on and he was happy here with them. Penny nodded her head at her daughters' suggestion. It would allow for their family to recognize his magic as theirs, she might even be able to call forth his other Wiccan heritage ancestors. She moved out of the room and up into the attic while Patty went downstairs with Harry, getting ready to tell her daughters about their new little brother.

By the time she made it down the stairs she could hear the loud voices of Phoebe and Prue arguing heatedly again. It didn't surprise her; those two always seemed to be at each other's throat. It was probably because Prue was so bossy and Phoebe was free spirited. She could hear Piper the closer she got to the sun room. The middle girl was busy trying to console both of her sisters and making sure that they behaved to no avail. All the noise had the baby looking around wildly, when she walked in with little him in her arms. Piper was the first to notice as she quickly left her two arguing sisters as Patty sat down. She placed little Harry with his back on her chest as Piper sat down right in front of them. Piper didn't even bother to look at her mother as she took the little hands in her own and gave the baby a brilliant smile.

Patty knew that out of all her girls that Piper was the one with the biggest heart and the kindest spirit. Little Harry seemed to think so also as he happily took his hands out of hers and clapped and gave her a smile full of gums as he babbled loudly as she clapped along with him. He kept on playing with her and soon enough Prue and Phoebe both found out that Piper had long stopped playing referee to them. Prue turned around along with Phoebe and both sets of eyes widened as they looked at the sight before them. There sat their mother with a beautiful baby in her hands and resting on her knees. He, for no doubt it was a he with his blue clothes and Baby Boy bib on, was clapping and babbling with their sister.

Prue and Phoebe made their way on over and looked at the little boy that had stopped and began to study the two new faces that had came in his range. Prue and Phoebe fell into those emerald orbs of his and couldn't help but smile at him. He was the most enchanting little thing that they had seen. He gurgled and babbled non-stop as they spoke to him like he really understood what was being said. Prue of course would be the first one to ask the questions.

"He's really adorable mom, but who is he and why is he here with us?" She asked still looking at the little baby boy who took Piper's finger back in his mouth. Patty smiled down at the gurgling baby that was sucking on her daughters fingers. Just as she was about to explain to her daughters she heard her mother making her way into the room. Penny held the white little outfit close to her that she found for little Harry and his wiccaning.

"That Prue would be your little cousin Harry but judging by all of the reactions of him. You would all see him as the adorable little brother that you all have never had. He is here because the person who he was given to at first knew that he would not grow up loved and cared for like he should be. So he will now be a part of our family, you girls think that would be okay?" she said while looking at the girls who eagerly nodded their heads in agreement. She smiled as the girls started to squeal about their new brother and how they would look after him. Penny nodded to Patty who told the girls to go to their rooms to get ready for their father to come and spend some time with them. Phoebe was the only left before she turned to look at her mom and grams.

"Since Harry is our little brother now doesn't that mean that dad is his dad too? Cause if he is I think Dad would be really excited since he always wanted a little boy too!" she said while smiling brightly at the very thought. Patty thought that it was cute, especially since she knew that Victor did always want a little boy. She looked over to see the frowning face of her mom and knew that the very idea was not going to happen.

"Surely not, Harry is essentially under my guardianship and you already know how I feel about Victor, Patty. He has no understanding of magic and is far too against the girl's heritage and destiny. Harry needs guidance in the craft before he even goes to his wizarding school. Victor will not want the boy to know about his heritage, he will want him to stay away from it all, and that will not happen. He has a say so in the girls raising but he will never have a say so in Harry's life." She hissed out so that Phoebe wouldn't hear. She said that just as Victor walked inside the door.

The girls eagerly rushed into their dad's arms and began to start telling him all about their new little brother that was staying with them. His eyes widened as he looked up to see Patty handing a beautiful baby boy into Penny's arms. His heart raced, as he saw the little boy. He had three beautiful little girls that he knew he would cherish but he always wanted a little boy to raise. He easily made his way over to the little boy and made to take the little boy out of her arms. He frowned as Penny easily moved out of the way.

"And what pray tell do you think you are doing?" she asked curtly.

"I wanted to see the little boy that Patty adopted. The girls could not stop talking about their new little brother." He said trying again to get the little boy out of Penny's hands. She moved once again out of the way and glared at him.

"Patty did not adopt him, I DID! That right there makes me his legal guardian. So you have no claim to this boy at all, now if you excuse us, I have to see what power that this little tyke has!" she said with a smirk at the look that crossed his face. Victor frowned at her before opening his mouth again.

"You cannot do that to the boy Penny. For one you are too old to try and raise a child especially a boy, besides he will need a father figure in his life. Besides its not right for you to force the magic issue on him like you did with the girls. The boy deserves a life and with you going on about his magic he will not have that!" he shouted.

Penny just shook her head at him. She knew that Victor was doing what he thought was right but he wanted the girls to have no part in that world. He could help decide what would happen with the girls but not with Harry. She straightened her back and glared at him. Victor knew that with that look he had pushed too far.

"Listen to me you pompous IDIOT! I gave you leeway with the girls but don't you dare tell me what life the child will have. I will tell you again; this boy is no concern of yours. He is not your child and you are not and will never be his father!" she hissed as he frowned. He knew that talking to Patty about it would not help. Penny adopted him not Patty so he really had no claim, but that wouldn't stop him from helping the boy see that a life without magic would in the long run be better for him.

Victor made his way downstairs resolute in trying to help the boy see his point of view and save him from that danger. Penny shook her head slowly at the man; she knew his mind was made up about the boy. She also knew that little Harry would love magic and that he would be wasting his time. She held the baby close sniffing at the foul odor he was emitting. She looked in his eyes and grimaced, the little boy just giggled and smiled before his wet little fist patted her cheek.

She walked into his side of the room and changed him with ease. She then picked him up and made her way up into the attic. She helped set the little boy next to the stand where the book lay. She laid him out on a big blanket and placed little toys within his reach. She easily placed the crystals around him to keep him safe and a quick spell to strengthen it. She went back to looking in the book for a vanquishing spell for the demon that had been stalking whitelighters. Someone was killing off whitelighters to make it easier to get at their charges. She was turning another page when three demons shimmered into the area. She didn't waste any time sending one flying into the wall with another force to destroy him. The other two started firing fireballs and dodging her powers keeping her attention on them. Another one shimmered into the attic and charged up another fire ball strong enough to kill her. Harry started screaming to get her attention but it was no use.

The demon smirked, thinking he was going to be the one to kill the great Penny Halliwell. Suddenly the wind shifted as a powerful burst of it hit the demon with enough force to blow out his chest and destroy him. The other two were so shocked that Penny easily dispatched of them with a quick spell.

_**In this house**_

_**You cannot dwell**_

_**Destroy all of those**_

_**That are not a Halliwell**_

The two demons screamed as they were destroyed. She smiled down at little Harry who was still hiccupping from his crying. She picked him up and held him close and rocked him. When he was done she looked him in those knowing beautiful eyes of his and smiled. She knew now without a doubt that this little boy was going to be something great and she planned on helping him in any way she could. The little baby just gurgled more and lay back in her arms.

She knew that things were about to become interesting, she knew that little Harry Potter was going to be more than what anyone would ever expect.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Well what do you think?! I plan on doing this like I want to do another story that I was thinking about. It will be another Harry Potter and Twilight crossover but more on the side of what is usually seen. It will be more on the level of Harry leaving the traitorous Wizarding World and getting to Forks but hopefully the twist that I will be putting on here will make it stand out from the others and watch out because The Crimson Twilight is about to updated also!


End file.
